


baby, it's cold outside.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Iruma Miu, Getting Together, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief phineas and ferb reference because??, i have no clue why but just roll with it, irunaga RIGHTS, like seriously so fluffy it should be illegal, they're IMPORTANT to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: as the ultimate inventor, people expected miu to make life-changing things. time machines, easily accessible electric cars, and more — on that list, a snow-maker would probably not be considered revolutionary.(or, miu finds out her unlikely friend/crush has never experienced a snow day before. she immediately conjures a plan to change that.)
Relationships: Implied Background Relationships - Relationship, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	baby, it's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> i got really caught up in writing the other prompts for this month that i procrastinated posting this and it's minutes away until it's officially the seventh so. lesson learned!! anyway enjoy fluffy irunaga because they are so chaotic and i live for it. flustered miu RIGHTS
> 
> **day six: snow**

Miu Iruma knew she was a genius, but she must have underestimated her sharpness because she didn’t know she was _this_ much of a fucking genius!

While the few portion of her inventions that were not suggestive or sex-related were what got her in Hope’s Peak, her newest creation was amongst that group, and to an outsider, it wouldn’t be that impressive of the Ultimate Inventor, but to Miu, it was her best idea yet. 

(And yes, that _included_ her vibrators that were disguised as school supplies in order to sneak them on campus. She hadn’t been caught yet, and there was no way she ever would be!)

Like most of her ideas, it had begun with a sudden burst of inspiration — a seed that would grow into a beautiful blossom (or a disastrous weed if you asked some), if you will. And this time around, that inspiration came from the Ultimate Artist herself, Angie Yonaga.

Now, Miu would be lying if she said she didn’t totally write Angie off at first. Like everyone else, as soon as Angie had opened her mouth and began speaking of God’s will, Miu had tuned out with the dry thought of, _Oh, she’s one of those religious but secretly horny and mega kinky chicks._

Looking back on it, it was almost funny how she had thought that, seeing as two weeks after meeting her Miu had been whacked from the back of her head with the religious book of Angie’s religion, and immediately Miu knew they would be wonderful friends. Or frenemies, if Angie was as petty as Miu suspected. 

However, what had really kicked off their unlikely friendship was when, for a charity festival Hope’s Peak was hosting, their class had left Angie and Miu up to the decorations for the haunted house; normally, being stuck with a partner for a creative project would have done nothing but annoy Miu, but the inventor actually found herself laughing at the insane ideas the artist had in mind. 

Plus, she could mime incredibly convincing blood out of paint, which she had to give the girl credit for as Miu watched the other hum cheerfully while painting the words _WATCH YOUR BACK_ in ominous and drippy handwriting:

Angie Yonaga could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be. Not even that — she just _could_ be. With just a smile on her face, she was able to turn Miu into a stammering, uncomfortable mess. Granted, if you asked Kokichi (or anyone in class 79), that wasn’t a _feat_ , per se, but the sentiment remained. 

Over the months of knowing Angie, Miu found herself admiring the artist and becoming more easily flustered in her presence. She was immediately able to deduce the fact she had a crush on the girl, which was definitely not something she had seen coming — in fact, she had expected to fall for Bakamatsu, or Kirumi simply because of her self-appointed “crippling mommy issues” that caused her to have such a complex.

Regardless, it wasn’t as much of a problem as Miu expected. For one, both she and Angie were openly pansexual, so at least Miu knew she had a chance — not many at Hope’s Peak even got that luxury. All that remained was whether or not Angie genuinely liked her or not. 

While they were close-ish, and Angie was constantly hugging or touching her, the same could be said about anyone that had allowed the artist to be their friend — those who weren’t immediately turned off by her touch with her culture and religion were quick to find out that Angie Yonaga was one for physical affection with anyone and everyone.

Normally, Miu would assure herself that she was _Miu Iruma_ , Ultimate Inventor, Gorgeous Girl Genius with the most desirable looks and golden brain to have ever graced planet Earth, but for once, her crush was influenced by something other than physical attraction. She could seduce her way into getting a hook-up, but what she wanted — a relationship — would require more than clothes that perfectly hugged her figure and an alluring smile (that probably wouldn’t have even worked on Angie, anyway). 

Instead, Miu was opting for the ever-dreaded yet ever-praised cliche — _the Grand Gesture._

Beloved by the film industries, detested by rom-com antis, the Grand Gesture would either leave Miu with a girlfriend or would end up horribly wrong, but Miu opted to not think of the latter half of the possible outcomes.

And so, that left Miu with her aforementioned genius idea. 

The thought had come to her so suddenly that Miu was unsure what exactly it was that made her recall the specific conversation with the artist, but as Miu was recalling her past conversations with the girl, she remembered a specific one that had made Miu immediately get to work. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Miu recalled that once on movie night, Kokichi had brought in a cheesy American Hallmark movie, milking in the collective groans of Class 79 when he began the movie._

_(He was proudly ignoring how Kaito loudly pointed out how it wasn’t anywhere near Christmas.)_

_Of course, the movie itself wasn’t anything special — the generic white girl protagonist met_ _generic white male love interest, they practically undressed one another with their eyes while_ Baby It’s Cold Outside _played in the background, and the movie ends after the aforementioned grand gesture — but during a montage of the stereotypical activities the main couple went up to during a snowstorm, Angie had asked if people really make snow angels and snowmen when it snowed._

_Chabashira immediately had a response to the latter half of the question: “Tenko only makes snow_ women _, thank you!”_

_However, Bakamatsu had asked the question on everyone else’s mind. “Of course! Everyone did that stuff when they were little,” the pianist said. “Wait, Angie, you’ve never seen snow before, have you?”_

_The artist had shaken her head, letting out one of her classic_ Nyahahaha! _laughs. Most of the class had turned their heads to the direction of the conversation, having been bored out by the back-and-forth of the love interests long ago._

_“No, silly!” Angie chirps. “Angie’s island is always hot and humid. Kami-sama has never willed it to snow on Angie’s island, so it hasn’t snowed!”_

_At her mention of her God, nearly everyone turns their heads and attention away, this time in more favor for the movie that was still playing._

_“Well, that fuckin’ sucks ass,” Miu frowns, leaning over to steal popcorn from the bowl between Angie and Kaede, ignoring the blonde’s protest at the stolen treats. “Well, at least you’ll get to experience the real shit later this year, and you’ll probably be able to beat Kaito at making snowmen the fastest and the best —”_

“Hey!” _The aforementioned astronaut squawked, picking up his name in time to hear the insult. “I may as well be called the Luminary of the Stars_ and _Snowmen because I am definitely the fastest at making them in this class!”_

_“Momota-kun…” Saihara started, presumably to tell him to drop it, before Harukawa held him back._

_Harukawa had always been hard to read with her way of perfecting neutrality in her face, but this time, anyone who was paying attention could see the message she sent to Saihara —_ just let this unfold. 

_“Aww, Kait-o!” Angie giggled, emphasizing the last part of Momota’s name. Angie referred to everyone by their first name (with their permission, of course) because of the customs on her own island. “Angie and Kami-sama look forward to besting you when it snows!”_

_Miu notices Saihara sigh quietly and Harukawa patting him on the shoulder, unnoticed by anyone else — especially Momota._

_“I’ll be holding you fucking virgins to that, just you wait,” Miu said smugly._ “Ooh, look! _They’re totally about to fuck!”_

_“_ Iruma-san! _” Keebo whimpered next to her. “D-don’t call it that!”_

_“Am I wrong, Keebs?” Miu asks with a smirk. “Look, his tongue is totally down her throat, he’s probably about to unbuckle his belt —_ see, look! _He just did! I’m a fuckin’ genius! Oh, now they’re totally going to eat each other out —”_

_Turning to Kokichi, who was on his other side, Keebo sighed. “Must you always pick movies with scenes like this?”_

_Kokichi had just laughed at his misfortune of being next to Miu, meaning he would have to hear his friend’s comments the clearest. “She’s just narrating the scenes, I don’t see what’s so bad about that, Kee-boy!” He batted his eyelashes._

_“Kami-sama has told Angie that we must turn it off!” Angie announces, already reaching for the remote. “He tells Angie that in a minute, we will have company!”_

_“_ Hey! _Some of us were watching that, Angie!” Miu had groaned when the artist switched off the TV._

_Just then, a teacher had opened the door, surprised at the group of kids in the room._

_“... What are you all doing?” Juzo Sakakura asked cautiously._

_“_ Nothing _,” the class choruses without a beat._

_“Okay…” the gym teacher said, raising his eyebrows. “I just needed… yeah… see you guys,” he excuses himself as soon as he grabbed a duster and pan from the closet in the back. He seemed oddly weirded out by their presence, but to be fair, it was entirely dark and they_ were _just sitting there, doing nothing…_

_As soon as the door slams shut after the teacher, the class whirls their heads at Angie, who had timed the interaction perfectly._

_“How the fuck did you know that?” Miu demanded, asking the question everyone collectively had._

_“Kami-sama told me,” Angie repeated with her usual smile on her face._

_“Whatever,” Miu muttered. “Just put the movie back on!”_

_“_ No! _” The rest of Class 79 exclaimed, save Kokichi, who pouted._

_“You guys are so boring!” Miu groaned, now stealing Angie and Kaede’s full bowl of popcorn. “Whatever! I have shit to do! See you later, you fucking virgins!”_

_“Nice seeing you too, Iruma-san,” Kaede deadpanned._

_Miu hears Kokichi offer_ Fifty Shades of Gray _before she closes the door behind her, smirking to herself as she heard him yelp from behind the closed door — Bakamatsu and/or Harukawa whacking him, she suspected._

_  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_

Still smiling at the memory of Kokichi being hit hard for the suggestion, Miu stepped removed the goggles from her eyes, standing back to admire her handiwork. 

As the Ultimate Inventor, people expected Miu to make life-changing things. time machines, easily accessible electric cars, and more — on that list, a snow-maker would probably not be considered revolutionary.

However, it was for Angie, and for that reason, it was special to her. 

Of course, it wouldn’t make _literal_ snow — she was an inventor, not a God who could summon genuine snow — but it was pretty close to it. Miu made sure the material resembled snow, obviously, and that it was cool to the touch. In fact, to mimic the whole experience, she could also change the color of the stuff to make it look like the gray slush actual snow resembled after a few days. She also installed a yellow option to mess around with some of the others because, really, how could she resist when an opportunity was given to her? 

As Miu swiftly picked up the machine, Miu heard a knock from the door of her Ultimate Lab. 

Huffing, Miu stomped to the door (her heeled boots made her do it whenever she was anything but absolutely delighted, which was practically all the time) and flung it open. She was about to give whoever the knocker was a piece of her mind — she assumed it was Bakamatsu, who would attempt to draw her out of her lab to “socialize” with the virgins called Class 79 — but when she met the blue eyes of her disturber, she stopped herself. 

“What d’you need, Ang? I have shit to do,” Miu asks. 

“Kami-sama told Angie that you had something to show to myself and everyone else, so Angie came to collect you!” Angie said happily as ever. 

Miu blinked dumbfoundedly. Okay, she knew Angie had a crazy good intuition — she might as well have been the Ultimate Analyst _and_ the Ultimate Artist — but this was actually ridiculous. Only half-joking, Miu considers actually believing in a God if Angie continues her streak. 

“Uh, yeah, give me a minute,” Miu manages to blurt out when she realized she had been staring for too long. 

“Are you going to tell Angie what it is that you have prepared?” The said girl questioned, sticking her head in through the open doorway of Miu’s lab. 

Her back faced Angie, Miu moved her blueprints and spare pencils out of the way, grabbing her newest invention. 

“Nope,” Miu says honestly, subconsciously popping the P in the word. “You’re finding out with everyone else, Ang,”

Angie pouted, and it took everything in Miu not to openly blush at it; the sight of the pout unleashed a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. 

Miu led Angie out to the lounge room for their class, and as expected, everyone was conveniently in there. 

Grinning at their unnoticed entrance, Miu immediately hollered as loudly as she could into the soundproof walled room, “ _ALRIGHT, YOU FUCKING VIRGINS! BRING YOUR COATS AND BOOTS, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL!_ ”

With satisfaction, Miu watched as the Jenga tower Bakamatsu was invested in with Shyhara and Momoron (the nicknames Miu came up for her classmates never failed to bring a smile to her face) tumble. 

With a withering glare on her features, the pianist whirled around to face Miu, the tension in her shoulders from the outburst diminished. “ _Miu!_ ”

At the use of her first name, Miu felt the urge to recoil but forced herself to hold still. 

“What?” She asked. Upon seeing the unimpressed looks being sent her way, she held up her invention, gesturing to it. “Look, I made something for you all! I call it the Snow-Maker-Inator!” 

“Like, from the cartoon?” Kokichi couldn’t keep himself from snorting. 

“ _H-Hey!_ ” The inventor whimpered, feeling her face light up. “It’s a good show! Just fuck off, shrimp dick!”

Accustomed to the regular back and forth between the two, Kirumi intervened before it could become nasty. “And why exactly did you make this, Iruma-san?”

_Because I want to confess to Angie and hopefully ask her out after making the Grand Gesture._

“‘Cause I wanted to see Momoron be totally destroyed by Angie in a snowman building contest!” The strawberry blonde lied. 

“ _Hey!_ ” Momota yelled from his place on the floor, picking up the Jenga pieces with Saihara. “I already told you, Angie’s going down! Or I’m not Luminary of the Stars!”

“Kami-sama tells Angie that Kaito better be prepared to renounce his title, then,” Angie says with a wicked grin. Smugly, Miu watches as Kaito visibly gulps. Next to him, Harukawa shook her head in disbelief at what was unfolding next to her as Saihara looked as if he was unsure whether or not he should intervene. 

“Well, I warned you guys to get your coats and shit,” Miu reminded the room with faux boredom. “So, you've brought this on yourselves.”

“Brought what on oursel—” The question dies on Kaede’s lips as Miu cranks up the machine, filling the room with the fake snow. 

Quite frankly, the scene in front of Miu was greater than the payoff of any cheesy Hallmark movie that could be made. 

Ryoma Hoshi, for one, had been right next to the pool ball table moments ago, but now only had the tips of his cat-eared beanie sticking out of the faux-snow. Kaito was clinging to Maki’s side, having let out a loud, surprised yelp, causing the latter to blush a brighter red than her clothes. 

Kirumi, on the other hand, looked nothing short of slightly inconvenienced, while Shuichi to her right looked appalled at what had happened, blinking access quasi snow out of his eyes. Kokichi, from behind Shuichi, snorted unflatteringly at both the detective and the rest of the class’s reaction. He was perched on top of Keebo, who was panicking about the material seeping into him. 

However, despite the fact that their reactions were amusing, none compared to the look of wonderment and excitement on Angie’s face. 

Despite being in a bikini, and probably freezing in the fake snow that was the same temperature as the real thing, she had the widest and most genuine smile plastered on her face that Miu had ever seen. If that factoid already didn’t make the inventor’s heart pound at a pace faster than normal, then the fact that it was _her_ to bring the smile to Angie’s face certainly did. 

Laughing in amazement, Angie raised a handful of the stuff in the air, tossing it, and watching with joy as the imitations of snowflakes fell down on top of her and into her hair. And _fuck,_ it was the cutest shit ever. Sue Miu for being a predictable, pining bitch, but how was she supposed to look at how happy her crush looked and _not_ blush?

Hopefully the rest of her class would assume the blush on her cheeks was from the drop in temperature, and not from the way she was watching Angie… 

“How did you even manage this?” Kaede asked in amazement, raising a hand full of the stuff closer to her eyes to inspect it. “And why?”

“Sorry, Bakamatsu, Q&A isn’t open now,” Miu said smugly. The first question would just bore everyone, including herself, to answer, and there was no way she would prematurely admit to _everybody_ why she had made the stuff. “However… I believe we have a competition to get to. Place your bets on either the literal Ultimate Artist herself or Momoron over there!”

“ _Hey!_ ” Kaito exclaimed for the second time that day.

One by one, each made their bet; all except Gonta, Tsumugi, and Rantaro, who believed in (read: pitied because they knew he was about to be crushed by Angie) Kaito, Shuichi, who had been roped into allying Kaito by the man, and Kaito himself had confidence in Angie. 

The contest had started and ended in record time. Kaito, of course, was an expert in the art of snowman-making, but Angie was anything but a slacker. She caught on quickly, and finished her snowman at 4 minutes and 21 seconds, just a mere thirty seconds before Kaito finished. 

Only sad about the extra second, Miu congratulated Angie as Kirumi fought her way past the snow to prepare hot chocolate. Some snow piled into the hallway, but Class 79 was quick to gather it back into the lounge before it caught the unwanted attention of a staff member. 

As soon as Kirumi came back with fifteen cups of hot chocolate (Keebo was disheartened that Miu was still working on giving him an update that allowed him to eat and drink things — or, at least, make robot-friendly edibles — but brightened up when Miu gave him a sweater of a mug with Christmas designs on it as an exchange, having prepared for this moment, despite the fact it was months away until the actual holiday), the class began chatting amongst themselves while sitting on top of the snow. Many had brought coats as well, too, and Rantaro had even brought short from his lab so it would be like camping. 

Nervously, Miu sat beside Angie, sipping her mug of hot chocolate. Surprisingly, Angie was the first to speak. 

“Thank you, Miu,” she says sincerely. Her voice is quieter and more relaxed than it normally is. “This was really fun! Angie wishes it snowed on her island; her friends back home would have lots of fun in the snow!”

“Mmm,” Miu hums, praying her mug would hide her blush. She had received even greater compliments in the past, but just an acknowledgment from Angie made all the difference to her. 

“Why did you make all of it?” Angie inquires, unknowingly asking the question Miu wasn’t prepared for. 

“Um… for you,” Miu admits, after just a moment. 

“For m- Angie?” The artist asks, clearly confused, quickly correcting herself. Miu had almost never seen Angie without a smile on her face, so it was nearly jarring to see her light frown and furrowed brows.

However… on the other hand… Angie still looked infuriatingly cute, and even more so. 

“Well, I… listen, Ang, I like you,” Miu struggles with her words, feeling herself blush harder. 

“Angie likes you too!” The aforementioned hums, smiling her radiant smile.

“No, Ang, I mean I _like_ you. Like, a lot… like, I don’t know, Angie — fuck, I don’t mean to be like… stumbling over my words but what I mean to say is that I’m in _love_ with you, Angie. There, I said it! I’m in love with you and your messy smock. I’m in love with your smile and your stupid laugh and the cryptic things you say and you’re so cute and I always want to be around you and I always do what I can to see your _real_ smile because it’s one of my favorite things about you, Ang!”

Angie’s mouth opened, then closed, and opened again before repeating the motion. Desperately, she struggled to get something out of her mouth but seemed too shell-shocked to say anything. 

“It’s fine, I know you don’t feel the same way,” Miu says, red from embarrassment at both what she did and how she _still_ found Angie too cute. “Um… bye!” She peeps out, rising to her feet, shuffling out of the snow-filled room as quickly as she could. 

“Miu!” Angie says, finally able to speak, gripping the inventor’s wrist. Turning her around, Angie rises as well and is up for a total of two seconds before capturing Miu’s lips on her own. 

If Miu was red before, she was practically a tomato now, and she fucking _knew it._ And judging by the way Angie was smiling into the kiss, she was enjoying her unusual timidness, too.

Briefly, Miu wondered if the others were watching, or if they heard her embarrassingly sappy confession, before shutting her eyes and embracing Angie with the thought that she _definitely_ didn’t care. 

After all, if they hadn’t seen anything, then fine — nothing lost. However, if they had, then they all just saw Miu kiss (or more accurately, got kissed by) her best friend. And she knew that the pining idiots in her class couldn’t say the same, too. 

After breaking apart, this time, it was Miu stuttering. 

“W-what the _fuck_ ,” she manages to squeak out. 

Angie giggles, before kissing Miu’s hand gently. Just the motion made Miu blush yet again. 

“I like you too, you know,” Angie says. She didn’t even seem to notice she had switched to the first person. “I’ve loved you for ages, Miu.”

“I-I want us to be together,” Miu said, smiling brighter than she had to anyone else. “In a gay way,” she unnecessarily clarifies, blushing. 

Angie laughs, wrapping her hand around Miu’s own. 

“Angie would like that.”

* * *

  
  


(Eventually, a staff member catches them decked in winter-wear and sitting atop of feet full of snow. When asked who was responsible, all pointed to Miu immediately. The two-month detention was definitely worth it, though, since she got to return to Angie’s affection and cuddles after each detention session.)

**Author's Note:**

> as of posting this i'm pretty sure someone else did irunaga for this prompt as well and i am really sorry about that but i'm too lazy to write a last minute oneshot for another ship. i'm really sorry about that!!


End file.
